


What You Do In The Dark

by FruitySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySoo/pseuds/FruitySoo
Summary: Kyungsoo lies awake at night in his lonely dorm room. He is waiting for Chanyeol to come, to touch and love him. He adores his big brother and would do anything for him, so much that he doesn't notice that Chanyeol is using and manipulating him with his sweet nothings. Until Jongin comes along.





	What You Do In The Dark

Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed, facing the window and looking out into the wide campus. He saw the wet grass and trees, the raindrops that rolled down his window. It was cold outside but he had taken a warm shower and had draped his blanket across his shoulders. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, the ones that Chanyeol loved because they accentuated Kyungsoo's ass, and a black shirt that was so big that it slid down one of his shoulders, revealing his soft and fair skin. The small lights above his window gave his skin a porcelain shimmer, making him look almost flawless. He knew Chanyeol liked when he looked doll-like, even untouched.

But Kyungsoo was anything but untouched. It had been a while ago when they had been at home and Chanyeol had taken the most precious thing Kyungsoo could give to him. He knew he was in love with his brother way before that but the first time Chanyeol had shown signs of returning his feelings was one of Kyungsoo's most cherished memories. Chanyeol had always been there, almost raising him even though he was only one year older, They only shared the same mother, Kyungsoo's father had married their mother only a year after Chanyeol was born. Their parents had barely been home, leaving the two of them on their own. 

Chanyeol was everything to Kyungsoo. The shoulder he could lean on, the person who made him smile and the one who awoke his deepest desires. Kyungsoo knew that in a few weeks it would be the second year that they shared their beds and the day he knew he was in love.

 

He looked at the clock above his room's door, it was almost midnight. They weren't supposed to run around the campus of their boarding school after 10 pm but even the teachers patrolling the main buildings and the entries to their dorms couldn't keep students from sneaking around. Since Chanyeol was older he had to live in a different building, only a wide space of grass and the library separated them but it felt too far away to Kyungsoo. Back at home their rooms were on the second floor of their house but when their parents weren't home, sometimes even when they were, they shared one room. Kyungsoo had been able to give his older brother all his love until they were sent to the boarding school. Until Chanyeol started dating Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol wasn't coming to see him every night, it depended on a lot of things, if he was feeling like it or wasn't out with his friends. But mostly if Baekhyun was giving him what he wanted.

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at the thought of Baekhyun but then felt guilty about it. If Chanyeol liked him, surely there must be something good about him? Kyungsoo knew his opinion was clouded by jealousy and dislike. Before Baekhyun had shown up, and started dating Chanyeol around half a year ago, Chanyeol had spent the nights in Kyungsoo's room, no one had bothered him since Kyungsoo had the luxury of not having to share his room with someone else. 

He looked back at the clock. Only two minutes had passed. His eyes darted back outside, he didn't want to miss the sight of his brother run through the darkness, the way he glanced up to Kyungsoo's room and spotted him sitting near the window, they way he'd grin at him only moments before he would knock at his door. 

But thirty minutes later his phone screen stayed dark, no hooded figure ran threw the rain, no one had knocked on his door.

Chanyeol hadn't come. And Kyungsoo knew that he must have stayed with Baekhyun but he hoped that wasn't the case.

Kyungsoo stayed awake for two more hours, hoping and wishing that his phone screen would light up.

 

The next morning, and only a few hours of sleep later, Kyungsoo stepped out of his dorm building. Sehun, his best and sometimes only friend, was already waiting for him. 

'Shit, you look bad.'

'That's by far the nicest greeting I've heard from you so far.' 

'Didn't get enough sleep?' Sehun asked. He looked at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eyes and waved at someone. 

Kyungsoo looked the way Sehun was waving and locked eyes with Junmyeon, Sehun's brother. He waved shortly and looked back at his friend. Not really. Studying and stuff...'

'I've never seen you study so I know that's a lie.' 

'Just because you haven't seen me do it doesn't mean I don't do it at all.' Kyungsoo and Sehun walked around the corner, past the library and the buildings of the older students. Kyungsoo's heart was racing, he knew Chanyeol's schedule and if the other wasn't late he should be around them somewhere. 

'True, you still pass tests and exams. But maybe that's cause you keep looking at my answer sheets.' 

'Let's just drop that, okay?' 

'Are you that fucked?'

Kyungsoo couldn't help but wince a bit. He wished he was. 'Just tired.'

Sehun's body tensed.

'What?'

'It's Chanyeol.' Sehun pointed across the little garden. 'And Baekhyun.'

Kyungsoo had to admit that he wished he could say Baekhyun's name as disgusted as Sehun did. But he didn't dare to, he was afraid Chanyeol would hear him and get angry. He tried to make eye contact with his brother, and succeeded. Raising his hand for a wave a bit, Kyungsoo smiled. Chanyeol looked away and slung his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Sehun sighed. 'Why is he always ignoring you on campus? At least my brother waves back.'

'Maybe he didn't see.' Kyungsoo couldn't help but to come to Chanyeol's defense even though there was a small sting in his heart. 

He didn't see how Sehun looked down on him, his eyes sad and dark. 'Yeah, maybe he didn't.' 

 

They arrived at their classroom, took a seat and waited. Kyungsoo was looking out of the window from where he sat in the last row, he was trying to get away from the teacher's judging eyes when he tried to fight his fatigue. Someone nudged his elbow.

'He is staring again.' Sehun whispered, the smell of strawberry chewing gum filled Kyungsoo's nose. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Maybe he likes you.'

Kyungsoo looked at the boy his friend was talking about but didn't see him staring. Jongin was busy thumbing through his book, sitting at the other side of the room. 

'I doubt he is looking at me.' Sehun scoffed. 'You're so dense.'

'What?' 

'Ever since we came to this goddamn place Jongin's been looking at you.'

'He can look all he wants but I'm not interested.' Kyungsoo said and turned away to look out of the window again. 'Why don't you take him?'

'Even if I wanted to, I can't change the fact that he has the hots for you.'

'Just drop it, Sehun.'

'I'm just saying,' Sehun said, unwrapping two more pieces of gum and sliding them into his mouth. 'Sooner or later you'll notice how nice his butt is.'

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 'Maybe sooner or later you'll find a way to talk to Luhan.'

He yelped when Sehun kicked his chin under the table because said trainee teacher stepped into the room and started the class. 

 

Luhan had been teaching them Performing Arts for a few months now, not Kyungsoo's favourite class but an easy way to earn some points for graduation only by standing in the back of a play and saying nothing.  
But today had started off as a disappointment with Chanyeol not showing up, not reacting to him waving and Sehun bringing Jongin up again. Kyungsoo usually tried to avoid group projects if there was no chance of him and Sehun working together. He didn't dislike the other but he kept to himself. Mostly because Chanyeol was questioning him about every boy that came closer than an arm's length. Luhan had decided for them to get together in pairs and perform scenes he'd written himself, not letting them choose but having to draw names from a bowl full of pieces of paper. Kyungsoo's worst nightmare.

One by one they got their partner's name, Sehun getting Taemin, which made Kyungsoo groan. If he had to work with another person except Sehun then he'd choose Taemin.   
It was his turn, he fished the paper out of the bowl, not daring to open it. Luhan was staring.

'Who'd you get, Kyungsoo?' Luhan sounded excited. 

'Uhm,' Kyungsoo was unfolding the paper, reading the neat handwriting. He looked at Sehun, then across the room. Luhan cleared his throat. 'Jongin.'

'Oh, nice!' He scribbled something down and pointed at the bowl. 'Now pick one of the red papers to see which scene you get.'

His fingers caught two papers, letting one fall and dreading to look at the other. He felt the colour drain from his face. 'Lovers quarrel.'

'Great!' Luhan nodded, seemingly pleased and moved on to the next person.

As soon as he was gone Sehun grinned. 'Jongin? Lovers? Fate's working its magic.'

Kyungsoo wasn't so sure about that.

 

Sehun told Kyungsoo to go ahead, staying behind to ask Luhan something but Kyungsoo knew very well that he just wanted to look at their pretty young teacher a little bit longer. Sehun was hopelessly in love and Kyungsoo felt bad for him. There wasn't any chance they could be together, at least Kyungsoo had Chanyeol.

He sighed and took his bag, walking out of the building and frowning at the rain that was falling again. 

 

Kyungsoo stepped into the cafeteria, a large tray in his hands, almost the whole school was there, the tables full with talking people. He knew most of their faces, but he didn't dare sit with people he only shared one class with. His eyes scanned the room, he couldn't see Sehun or Junmyeon. But he spotted a familar head with messy dark brown hair. Kyungsoo was too delighted to see his brother's hair that he didn't notice the fair hair of the person sitting beside him. Only when he arrived at their table did his excitement come to a halt.

Chanyeol had his arm draped around Baekhyun's waist and looked like he was nibbling his earlobe. Baekhyun had one of his hands dangerously close to his boyfriend's crotch. Kyungsoo looked at the apple rolling around on his tray, bumping into bananas and oranges, when he cleared his throat. Baekhyun giggled obnoxiously high when Chanyeol kissed his neck, but pulled away when he heard Kyungsoo. Annoyance clouded his eyes immediately.

'Kyungsoo, don't you ever sit with your friends?' Baekhyun asked and picked at his salad after moving his ass off Chanyeol's lap. He wasn't looking directly at him but Kyungsoo felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 

'Chanyeol is here.'

He looked at his brother.

'I said friends. You don't have to follow Yeol everywhere, you know? He can't even eat alone.'

'He eats with me when we're home, too. And you're here.'

'Isn't that enough already? At least he asked me to be here.' Baekhyun popped a cherry tomato into his mouth, pursing his lips around the round vegetable with his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo. 'Did he ask you too?'

'Well, no, but-' Kyungsoo didn't see why him sitting with them was such a big deal. It's not that he'd disturb them from their lovey dovey moments, there was only so much they could do in a filled cafeteria. 

'See.' Baekhyun leaned across the table. 'Maybe you should take the hint.'

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, who was busy poking the cucumber slices out of Baekhyun's salad. He wouldn't meet his brother's eyes. He didn't bother to say anything. Kyungsoo wanted to flip Baekhyun off but sadly his hands were full, so he had to make do with a sneer before turning around and searching for a seat far away from them. 

Finding an empty table was hard, but Kyungsoo got lucky. He sat down and started cutting the fruit into the yoghurt he got out of his bag. The cafeteria's food wasn't as horrible as most would think but he was on some sort of diet. He worked out daily, only half an hour so far but he did, only eating food with low fat ingredients or fruit. Chanyeol had commented his thick thighs the last time they had been together, it hadn't seem to be a problem for his brother but Kyungsoo knew what Baekhyun looked like. He didn't want to lose against Baekhyun in attractiveness. 

'Can I sit here?'

Someone said from behind him. It wasn't Sehun, the other usually ate with his brother in one of his classrooms. Kyungsoo followed the voice and found himself looking at Jongin. 

'Uhm, I guess so.' 

Jongin smiled and sat down. The table was big enough for them to sit comfortably, each having enough space but Jongin chose to plop down next to Kyungsoo. As soon as he did Kyungsoo felt the skin on his neck grow hot. Someone was staring at him and it wasn't Jongin even though he was facing Kyungsoo too.

'When do you want to meet?'

'Excuse me what?' Kyungsoo's hand with the spoon stopped halfway on its way to his mouth. 

'The scene. I mean we have, like, two weeks or so until we should perform but we should start practicing soon.' Jongin explained. 'I suck at remembering words.'

'Can we talk about that later?' Kyungsoo looked down at his yoghurt and the cheese sandwich in front of Jongin. His eyes went up again, looking over Jongin's shoulder and finding Chanyeol staring at him. He was gritting his teeth, the muscles in his jaw tense, and his eyes had that shimmer to them that had Kyungsoo breaking out in cold sweat.

'Yeah, sorry.' There was an awkward silence. 'So are you-'

Loud footsteps were coming closer and soon Sehun's face appeared opposite Kyungsoo, his friend threw his body onto the chair, making its feet drag across the floor with an awful creaking noise. Their trays rattled on the table, the orange juice in Jongin's glass almost spilling over.

'They broke up!'

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, shot through Kyungsoo's mind. 'Luhan and his boyfriend. I overheard the librarian and one of the lunch ladies while standing in line.'

Oh.

'I didn't know he had a boyfriend.' Jongin chimed in, looking interested. 'How'd you find out?'

Sehun looked at Jongin, only now really noticing his presence. He shot Kyungsoo a quick glance, lifting his brows and smiling. 'I asked him.'

'By asking you mean you interrogated the poor guy until you got all the pieces and formed them to the answer you actually wanted to get.' 

Kyungsoo poked his yoghurt shyly when Jongin laughed. It was deep and rich. And there it was again, the piercing gaze of his brother. He sunk down on his chair, trying to make himself as small as possible. Sehun and Jongin were talking, mostly about Luhan, leaving Kyungsoo listening and eating in silence.

 

Lunch was over, the three separated and left for individual classes. After that Kyungsoo met with Junmyeon, who was his tutor for most science classes. It took them a couple of hours to repeat, and explain, the things Kyungsoo needed to know for his next exam. He was exhausted, stumbling towards his drom building after the sun had already gone down which wasn't that late since it got dark early in late autumn. It was raining again.

Kyungsoo unlocked the door to his room and discarded his things into the corner next to his desk. He had only enough time to put on his comfortable pj pants before someone called his name outside the door.

'Is this Kyungsoo's room?'

He had heard the voice often enough that day to know it was Jongin. What the hell was that guy doing in front of his room?

'Yes?' Kyungsoo had his head against the door frame. He was sure he hadn't told Jongin what number he was in. 'How do you know?'

'Oh,' Jongin laughed nervously. 'Sehun gave me your room number after I told him we haven't had time to talk about the play yet.'

Who else.

It wasn't polite to keep talking through the wooden door, so Kyungsoo opened it. Jongin's face closer than he had expected. 

'Is this a bad time?' Jongin seemed worried, he was holding a bunch of papers in his left hand. 'I just want to know which one I should play so I can start learning my lines. You know, bad with words 'n stuff.' 

'Oh, uhm, sure. Come in.' 

Jongin entered carefully, looking around the room and stating the obvious. 'You don't have a roommate.'

'Not since I got here.' 

'Lucky. I have one and it seems like he never leaves the room.' 

Kyungsoo listened to Jongin talking while getting the small script that they'd gotten from Luhan out of his bag. 'Can't you change?'

'I applied for another room but that takes ages. Don't get me wrong, Jongdae is a nice guy but our part of the building is facing the street and I can't sleep when there's too much going on outside.'

'I understand.' Kyungsoo leafed through the papers. 'Looks like there aren't many lines for lover A so you can take that one if you want.'

'Really? That's great but only if-'

Kyungsoo didn't listen to the rest of what Jongin was saying because his heart sunk into his stomach when his phone vibrated, the name of his brother popping up on his screen. Chanyeol was on his way, and even on a rainy day it took him two minutes. At most. Kyungsoo's eyes flew to Jongin who was standing in his room. 

'You have to leave.' Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's arm and tried to shove him towards the door. 'Now.'

'What- Why?' Jongin took a few steps but then his body tensed and he fought against Kyungsoo who had his hands on Jongin's chest now and was pushing harder. The sudden change in the other's demeanor felt weird to him. 

'Please.' Kyungsoo sounded desperate, his hands started to shake. 'We can continue talking about it tomorrow, I promise-'

There was a knock on his door.

Kyungsoo's breath came in short gasps, he swiveled around and took in his room. His eyes stayed on the window for a second, but it was too high for Jongin to jump out or get shoved. His closet was full with the bags he'd brought with him, too many clothes and shoes flying around the small space. 

Chanyeol knocked again, twice, his fist pounding against the door. He was getting impatient and Kyungsoo was running out of time. 

'Should I open or-' Jongin asked but Kyungsoo's hand shot up to cover his mouth. He shook his head frantically and pointed to his bed. 

He whispered. 'Get under my bed.'

Jongin laughed, making the other's stomach turn in shock. 

'Kyungsoo, open the fucking door. How long am I supposed to stand here?' Chanyeol hissed loud enough for both of them to hear. 

The smaller looked at Jongin, plea written all over his face. 

'I don't know why but okay.' Jongin walked to the bed, looked over his shoulder and saw Kyungsoo waving at him and telling him to go faster. He dropped on his knees, rolled onto his stomach and slid under the bed, the script still in his hand. He turned his head just in time to see that Kyungsoo switched off the big lamp and opened the door, revealing Chanyeol's angry face. The room was only lit by the fairy lights above Kyungsoo's desk and window.

'What the fuck took you so long? I was about to leave.' Chanyeol pushed into the room, bumping Kyungsoo's shoulder roughly. He peeled out of his jacket and kicked his shoes off. Only one more step and his feet were so close to Jongin that he could touch them with his finger. 

'I-I was in the bathroom.'

'You knew I was coming, couldn't you wait?'

'I'm sorry.' Kyungsoo closed the door and looked at his bed, he couldn't see Jongin. Good. 'You were faster than I had thought. And I suspected you'd be with Baek tonight.'

'Are you complaining that I'm here?' 

Chanyeol let himself fall onto Kyungsoo's chair and looked at the other. 

'Of course not.' Kyungsoo shifted and took tiny steps towards his bed, he sat down and hoped his mattress was thick enough to not let his weight drop onto Jongin's back. 'We haven't spoken all day and after that moment in the cafeteria I thought-'

'What moment?' Chanyeol stood up and with one bis step he stood in front of Kyungsoo. 'Don't tell me you mean what Baekhyun said because I don't want you to drag me into whatever problem you and him have. You should leave him alone.'

'But I didn't even do anything! He's always finding a way to say something mean to me. And all you do is sit there and listen to him.'

'What else would I do?'

Kyungsoo felt sick. Anger and pain were bubbling up in his stomach, he felt cold and goosebumps spread over his arms. 'You never tell him to stop, he's calling me names while you're there and you let him. He thinks it's okay.'

This was too personal and Jongin was hearing every word of it.

Chanyeol gave a bitter laugh. 'God, Kyungsoo, you don't need me to protect you. You're seventeen, for fuck's sake, you should be able to do it yourself. I don't know why you're being like this now.' 

He came over to Kyungsoo and sat down next to him, his hand rested on Kyungsoo's thigh, he squeezed it and leaned in closer. Kyungsoo felt his body stiffen, he loved when he had Chanyeol all to himself but this time he dreaded what was happening. 

'I don't know....I'm sorry.'

'Of course you are.' Chanyeol whispered and pressed his face against Kyungsoo's neck. 'Have you showered yet? You aren't wearing my favourite outfit.'

Jongin knitted his brows at the question. He couldn't see them anymore but it was quiet enough to hear them and their movements.

'No, I forgot. Like I said,' Kyungsoo started and gulped when Chanyeol bit his neck softly. 'I thought you weren't coming tonight.'

'Don't be stupid. I sometimes come after being with Baekhyun. You know it's because you're so irresistible to me.'

If he hadn't felt weired out before then Jongin was now. 

'Chanyeol, I'm really tired.'

'I'm not.' Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo's jaw. 'Come on, little brother, it's been so long. I've missed you.'

Kyungsoo's voice was soft and small. 'You did?'

'Yes.' His brother leaned closer, pushing Kyungsoo down so far that his back hit the bed. 'You know I'm always coming back to you. You're the only one that knows what I need, what I want.'

'And Baekhyun?' Kyungsoo breathed.

'Don't let us waste time to talk about him.'

As soon as  Chanyeol's lips met Kyungsoo's he forgot everything around them, even Jongin. The familar warmth of his brother, his breath on his skin and his body pressed against Kyungsoo were the reasons why Kyungsoo lay awake most nights. 

But Chanyeol pulled away, making Kyungsoo release a pitiful whine. 

'Let me take a shower, okay? And get changed while you wait.' Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo's waist and stood up. He disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Jongin's hear was beating in his throat when he heard Kyungsoo move away from the bed, poking his head under the bed. 

'I think you should go.' 

His voice was strange.

'Are you sure?' Jongin looked to where the sounds of a shower being turned on came from. 'I mean, yeah I think I probably should.'

Kyungsoo nodded and watched as Jongin crawled out of his hiding space, standing up and brushing some dust from his jeans. He stopped before opening the door. 

'Jongin.' Kyungsoo whispered. His voice was firm but not rude. 'Go.'

'See you tomorrow.'

And Jongin was gone. The door clicked shut behind him, not loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, and Kyungsoo let himself fall back onto the bed in relief. Meanwhile, Jongin leaned against the closed door, shocked at what he had witnessed. 

Chanyeol wasn't good for Kyungsoo, that he knew, and that he was cheating on his boyfriend with his brother.

 

 

Kyungsoo had enough time to change into the wide shirt and boxer shorts since it took Chanyeol only five minutes to shower and dry himself. He was snuggled up under his blanket, only revealing his body from his shoulders up. The bathroom door opened and Chanyeol stepped out, he was naked. A few drops of water were rolling down the defined muscles of his stomach and arms. 

'Waiting for me?' He smirked when he felt Kyungsoo gawking at him.

'Yes.' The answer was breathless and almost inaudible.

The blink of an eye later Chanyeol was on top of Kyungsoo, sliding under the blanket and covering the smaller's body with his. His warmth felt good on Kyungsoo's skin, the way his hands pushed Kyungsoo's shirt up and away from his stomach. Chanyeol's long, slender fingers slipping under the waistband of the boxer shorts and pulling them away. 

Kyungsoo craned his neck, lifting his head up to place a kiss on Chanyeol's chin, who leaned down and met Kyungsoo in a deep kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, wanting to be closer to the other than it was possible. Chanyeol used one hand to lift Kyungsoo's right thigh and felt Kyungsoo tighten it around his waist. 

'Are you prepared?' Chanyeol said through his teeth when he kissed Kyungsoo's chest.

'No,' Kyungsoo said. 'I want you to do it.'

He felt Chanyeol's lip stretch into a grin against his skin, the hand on his thigh disappeared and the other straightened up, grabbing the small bottle of lube from the inside of the drawer of the nightstand. He squeezed an adequate amount onto three of his fingers and repositioned himself on top of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gasped when the cold fingers touched his rim, it was twitching at the touch, Chanyeol didn't waste time and pushed two if his fingers past the tense muscle, getting engulfed in the hot walls. He moved them in and out, kissing Kyungsoo and loving to feel the other squirm under his touch. He soon added the third one, making Kyungsoo gasp and giving him a moment to get used to the feeling before scissoring his fingers inside and moving them in a steady rhythm. 

'Kyungsoo, ' Chanyeol said when he pulled his fingers out, lining his hard cock against the now wet hole. 'Tell me. You know what I need you to say.'

The head of his cock slid inside, Kyungsoo moaned when the full length entered him, filling him out and making him clench his walls around it.

'I love you.'

Kyungsoo forgot the world around him, forgot about Sehun, and Jongin. And Chanyeol started thrusting into his brother.


End file.
